First Impressions
by Raining Prospect
Summary: I always thought Zeke was just another basketball player, a basketball player that I did not want. I never really bothered to get to know him. Little did I know first Impressions can be terribly wrong. [OneShot][Implied Zepay]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know it's been a real long time since an update or really _anything,_ for that matter, but school has just been too crazy. As for The Baby Project, it's pretty much on hold for now; but don't worry, I have no plans of abandoning it. Here's a oneshot I thought of; not too sure if it's any good. But it's an implied Zepay, because I feel that the Zepay category is in need for stories or ficlets. Please review at the end! Thanks so much! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or any characters, etc, etc. **

You know what I hate? People who judge people right away, without even meeting them first. It's just ridiculous. I mean, if you think about it, aren't most first impressions mostly always wrong? If you watch any sitcom, television show, or read any book, you'll find that someone gets the worst first impression ever. Maybe it's just me that notices this; maybe I'm just crazy.

Take me, for example. In this school, I'm seen as the 'Ice Princess.' Why? I truly never figured out the _actual_ reason until last week. All I wanted was to be star of the drama club. I mean, I want to become an actress, so how could I practice better than the drama club? And to get the best practice, I had to become a lead part. Sure the other parts are _supporting,_ but I don't want to be a _supporting_ actress. Therefore, in kindergarten, I tried out for a mini skit for parents' night, along with my brother and snagged what would be considered a 'lead' in kindergarten.

From then on, I've just kept trying out for plays and succeeding. And once in awhile, I admit, I would get conceited. But hey, wouldn't you if your teacher said you could win an Oscar one day?

But, this still brings us to the reason why I would be called such a name. Well, if you were a rising star in the drama club, and someone tried to take it away from you, would you just hand it over?

I shall think not.

Especially if that person is a new girl _and_ a math nerd? But you see, this is what I mean about first impressions. Gabriella was in fact, a new girl and a 'math nerd', but in reality, she's so much more than that. She has a great voice, and probably one of the kindest people you'll ever meet in your life. And to be honest, I wouldn't have wanted to give the drama club's rising star title to anyone else.

Don't get me wrong, the girl still bothers me to Hell sometimes. I mean, she needs to get some backbone. But this isn't about Gabriella. It's about me.

So persuading Miss Darbus to change callbacks the same day as the basketball championship and the scholastic decathlon wasn't the smartest thing to do to get rid of the 'Ice Princess' title; but hey, I wanted the rising star title. And sometimes, you have to go to drastic measures.

But had these people ever actually _met_ me before? No. In fact, because of this lame title, people are _afraid_ to talk to me. But I guess I wasn't the nicest person ever to some people…but it's just my personality. I mean, if you expect me to change for you, then you can just get the Hell out of my way. I'm not changing for you, or for anyone else for that matter.

For the most part, I like who I am. And I'm not changing.

Now, you probably want to know where the flaw is in that sentence, because I said, 'for the most part.' Well, I guess I hate judging and first impressions is because…well, I realized I do it all the time. And apparently, I figured it out in the worst way possible.

You see, I always thought Zeke was just another basketball player; a basketball player that I did not want. A basketball player much like the other boys on his team, except he liked cooking instead of checking girls out or singing. I never really even bothered to get to know him; I just made assumptions of him based on what I've seen. Which is really not a lot, because I didn't give him the time of day back then. In fact, in one of the few times I've seen him, he made me realize why was called the Ice Princess, and that first impressions are almost always wrong. I hate the memory, I actually came real close to going to my mom, and making her take me to get my memory wiped out. I still hate thinking about it, though to this day I still do.

"_Zeke, for the billionth time, NO! I don't like you! When will you get it through your cooking based head?" I shouted out in the hallway, making everyone stop and watch our argument. _

_Zeke stood there, staring at me. "You know Sharpay; people aren't always what they seem. You wonder why people call you what they do, when you don't even realize what you say about them! Have you ever considered what you do affects other people? It's not always about YOU. I thought you were someone different. I thought that behind that ice cold glare of yours, there was someone with an actual heart. And I was the **only **one who was willing to go and find out, and possibly find something more. But I guess I was wrong; you are what people call you. It's the only gossip that appears to be true," he said, before turning around and walking away. _

Hearing those words from the person I least expected felt like a huge slap in the face. I am human, you know. But later that night, it made me realize that I _am_ like he said. I _do_ say stuff about people and make assumptions; without even actually meeting them. I think I now fully understand the meaning of, "Treat others how you would like to be treated." I most certainly do not want to be talked about, unless of course it's a complement about my latest play or musical. Which I highly doubt people will be complimenting me, after all, I am the 'Ice Princess.'

I really don't know why this has effected me like it has; I mean, I have never cared what people thought about me before, so why does Zeke's opinion matter to me so much?

I don't know the answer to that question; in fact I'm afraid to know the answer. I have never really felt like this before, so I don't really know how to handle it. But in the end, I made a decision to apologize to him. Which is why I'm standing outside his front door, in my Dior shoes and sunglasses. Yes, I had walked here in my Dior shoes and sunglasses. He should take this as a compliment. I mean, how many people walk ten blocks in their _Dior_ shoes and sunglasses to apologize?

As I looked up, I saw the big, white door open; and with Zeke standing in it. "What do you want Sharpay?" he asked annoyed.

Well, aren't we friendly.

"Well, erm…I…Zeke-" I began, but stopped abruptly. What was I supposed to say? I had never apologized to _anyone _before. How does this work?

"Sharpay, seriously, what are you doing here?" Zeke asked, clearly getting irritated.

I took a deep breath, before opening my mouth. "I-I'm sorry," I whispered, more to the cement stoop than to Zeke.

"What?"

I looked up at him in the eyes. "Please don't make me say it again," I said, speaking softy.

What was happening to me? Speaking softly? Since when do I have a soft voice?

Zeke looked at me strangely. "Did you just apologize?" he inquired, his eyes widening.

I sighed, and took my sunglasses out of my hair. "Yes," I answered shortly.

Folding his arms across his chest, he smirked at me. "For what, exactly?"

Huffing, I proceeded to cross my arms. "What do you think, Zeke?"

To my surprise, he started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I snapped, utterly confused to as why he would laugh at something like this. I was apologizing! He should be grateful!

He just shook his head, and then looked at me in the eyes. "Sharpay Evans apologizing? I never thought I'd live to see the day," he replied, still laughing lightly.

"You know what? This was a mistake. I never should have come," I said, before turning around and starting to walk down his front stoop. As I got to the last step, I felt a hand wrap around my arm to stop me from walking.

"Sharpay, wait," Zeke said softly, turning me around with his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm really glad you came to apologize…I know it must be hard for you."

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at him. "And how would you know?" I asked, with a hint of attitude in my voice.

He stared at me in disbelief. "Sharpay, please."

"What? Seriously, how would you know? And why are you being so nice to me? After the way I treated you," I spat out, trying to release my arm from his grip.

Zeke sighed, before letting go of my arm and looked me straight in the eyes. "Because I believe in second chances," he replied, before walking dangerously close to me.

"You're giving me a second chance?" I asked in disbelief. "After what I said? All those times I brushed past you? Thought you as nothing important or non-worthy? You're giving me a _second chance?"_

He just merely nodded. "Call me crazy, but I believe there's some good in you. It may be way, way, _way_ down there in your heart, but I believe it's there. And even if it takes _years_ for me to find it, I won't give up. Despite all the things people say or spread, I'll always be by your side. And it's their loss they don't know you, because after all, first impressions are terribly wrong."


End file.
